mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Angelina Kudou Shields/@comment-177.192.116.55-20141112231322/@comment-116.100.178.177-20150106033346
Don’t get too hot-headed, it’s just an discussion. I can see you’re getting frustrated because you can’t keep up but that’s because you have half-baked knowledge regarding the premises of this story. You claim my knowledge is questionable which means your presentation has to be correct but for most of the time fans bring up this discussion, they always hypothesize that Lina would win “if she’s serious”, that is merely an opinion, because if she could and she were she would have won already. The reality is she “was serious” and yet “did not win”. Read carefully. I said certainly Lina have caught Tatsuya by surprise with that “first activation of metal burst” but that’s done, she managed to hit him once because that was a first time he saw the attack. It was indeed lucky for him she didn’t want to kill him but her first strike advantage has lost since then. After that, it’s unlikely she could hit him again: “If he could sense the creation of the ‘path’ then his body could avoid the targeting sights.” Now that he knows how the spell works, he can continuously move around making it difficult for her to accurately aim him. Therefore I said, for your hypothesis of Lina hitting Tatsuya again now that he already knew the spell is for him has to literally not moving in the fight which is an “unrealistic assumption”. Certainly a simple minded person would think that I am contradicting myself but no, I presented view from both sides and even told you that some credits you give to Tatsuya is not correct, I am trying to be as objective as I can, of course bias will always present (otherwise we wouldn’t have this discussion) but at least I am approaching this with a more objective perspective than you. I do have to admit that I was being confuse switching between “Demolition” and “Dispersion”, in my head I thought we were discussion about “demolition” the whole time so I meant to say demolition was not his innate magic nor can he Flash Cast it and I also mistaken when recalling reading Dissolution in this wiki and somehow made me thought they were regarding to Demolition (I don’t read this wiki for magic term that often). That mistake was totally on me. With that confusion aside, it notable to say Demolition is slower than Tatsuya’s Flash Cast spell and his innate magic Decomposition (I’ll just use this to avoid confusion again, Mist Dispersion included). Flash Cast spell is faster than all magic casted through CAD, Tatsuya’s innate magic though is faster than Lina casting speed, due to military regulations, he can’t use it very often, if he does he would have gained more upper hand. That fight was difficult for him and even that end note that if Lina was serious, it should have been a much difficult fight but that under the circumstance that he faces her with the same strategy, only use Decomposition at point blank to surprise her and mask the fact that he has that magic, otherwise, he would lose. Lose in this case mean having his ability revealed, Lina mission was to identify Japan unregistered magician with the Decomposition ability, if he used it that spell nonchalantly he would already lost since Lina would have accomplished her mission. In a battle where Tatsuya “can use Decomposition freely” though would looks much different. I was not wrong to claim that Dispersion and decomposition is indeed a winning strategy for him in close range since he can overwhelm her with his physical superiority like reaction speed, cunning surprise tactics and at close range with Elemental sight, he practically can cast his innate magic before Lina can cast as elemental sight allow him to predict and move in anticipation of her attacks, he “starts casting before she does” so naturally his spell will manifest before her also thanks to his superior physical movement. He does lose out in pure magical power to her but in combination with his physical combat skill, he does have an advantage over her. Tatsuya was capable of intercepting and decomposing bullets firing at him at almost point blank, that kind of reaction is not something Lina can do. Do remember that Tatsuya wasn’t serious in that battle as well, he could have killed her, he could have left Brionac destroyed and yet he didn’t, he imposed on himself a restriction to try to win without using his “best magic” and the mentality of not killing his opponent. With all those elements considered, do you think he would use a similar strategy to fight her if that was a life-dead situation? Therefore, coming back to your original point “Tatsuya can never dodge metal burst because she cast too quickly and the spell itself move way too quick” is wrong. It is an assumption that disregards all the options Tatsuya have, either moving before she cast or wrong footing her with Flash Cast spell which will be faster than her CAD speed. I did not downplay Parade, I was just stating the fact that Parade wouldn’t have matter now that he knows how to counter it, it would be more sensible for her to focus on spamming her Metal burst to try hitting him rather than set up Parade because 1. He can locate her real body with elemental sight 2. He can disperse her spell data, nullifying Parade. Parade + Metal burst is an ultimate combination but we already know it’s not as effective against Tatsuya, of course granted the battle allow Tatsuya to freely use Decomposition to strip down Parade, otherwise, like in previous battle, he has to rely on Demolition which won’t be suffice unless at closer range. He considers himself weaker or worse than Miyuki and Course 2 students because he can’t do what they can, repeatedly. He consider not worth being a sibling pair with Miyuki because he thinks Miyuki is better than him, though he does credit himself for being the best possible guard for her; he refuses to become Monolith substitute because he think he’s not worthy and it may cause conflict between players. Tatsuya can be very realistic, against a strong opponent, he always think they can kill him or beat him or he can keep up but he does recognize that if he has constructed a sensible plan he can win and he always does.